Confidental series Book One Secrets
by BeachyGrace
Summary: This book series contains three parts. Book one is Secrets. Everyone that is already hardcore fans know all the words that I am thinking about right now as I am writing this summary for the book. In this version of Graceland we actually live in the house with them "What words come to mind when you think of Graceland ?" 1. family es 3. secrets 4. guns 5. hospital 6. injuries
1. Prologue

**Nat and I have been living, surviving, and working there for a whole year together. It has been quite a successful year despite little mistakes that happen along the way. California has done wonders for me. Graceland is still intact no major fights between our houses yet. Even though there has been a hospital visit for me, a body guard, and a new sister added to the craziness.**


	2. Chapter 1: Jakes' Secret

**Nat and I have been living, surviving, and working there for a whole year together. It has been quite a successful year despite little mistakes that happen along the way. California has done wonders for me. Graceland is still intact no major fights between our houses yet. Even though there has been a hospital visit for me, a body guard, and a new sister added to the craziness.**


	3. Chapter 2: Paige's Secret

**Paige's point of view**

**When I saw Hack Nat's younger brother he looks like my younger brother that I had when I was still with my family. Wait a minute could I be saying that she's my little sister know that can't be I had a little sister named Lilly. I went to my secret drawer in my desk and pulled out a family photo before I left and looked at the one Nat had on her bedside table. They were the exact same photo. This is just too much to handle I don't know if I should tell Nat this since we all don't want her to have another panic attack. I should tell her I'll tell her after dinner. I can't believe it my younger sister is here in Graceland with me. I didn't recognize her when she first came here since of her blonde hair and purple streaks. I must be going crazy but I quickly put Nat's picture back so she wouldn't notice gone. Tia came into their bedroom and looked at me confused I pulled the door close and mouthed "you can't say a word about this to anyone especially Nat." She nodded and sat on her bed I took a deep breath "Nat and I are really sisters." Tia looked at me and started chuckling like she thought it was funny but I gave her a serious face. She looked back at me "oh you're serious?" I nodded and showed her the two photos and she whispered "wow this is crazy when you are going to tell her?" I whispered back "after dinner I'm going to ask if she wants to take a walk with me at the bonfire."**

**Tia whispered "good idea I'm just hoping she doesn't have another panic attack." I nodded and heard a knock on the door it was Briggs telling us that dinner is ready. As I headed down I was nervous on how I'll tell Nat since she doesn't know or doesn't remember. Mikey had to snap me out of the clouds "Paige what is it aren't you hungry?" I nodded "yea I just have a lot on my mind that I can't explain just yet." I can't believe though Hack didn't stay and protect Lilly or Nat when she got raped now she's traumatized about anything about sex. I wish I could have been there to protect her instead of going to Graceland then she wouldn't be so afraid.**

**Only .5 chapters will normally have other points of view other than Nat, Mikey and Tia but this chapter will have Paige's since of her secret**

**Paige's point of view**

**After Dinner I was on dish duty so as I was cleaning them I spent all my time thinking about telling Nat. I didn't realize that Mike came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist trying to kiss my neck. I was kind of nervous even though I should know it's him. I quickly turned around "Mike what are you doing are you trying to scare me?" He chuckled and said "no it's just at dinner you didn't seem like your self is something wrong?" I shook my head "nope but I can't tell you just yet." He said something that kind of made me nervous "you know you and Nat kind of look like sisters I never noticed that until tonight is there some case that has to have you guys do that?" I shook my head and mouthed since I didn't want her to hear "I'll explain later." He nodded and walked off to the other room. I grabbed my picture of the family and asked "hey Nat you want to go on a walk with me?" She thought about it and said "sure I'd like that." I smiled but felt nervous on the inside. As we walked I asked her "um… Nat I'm just wondering did you ever have a sister growing up?" She thought for a good minute and nodded "yes I did but she left when I was 14 before it happened." I asked her more questions and in the end she told me kind of softly "my sister kind of looked like you and you remind me of her." I pulled out the photo and she said "did did you take this from my room?" **

**I pulled out the photo and she said "did did you take this from my room?" I shook my head and told her "I've had this for a long time I just didn't think anyone was left since I didn't hear from Drew since the day it happened to you I thought he just lost the way to contact me." She looked at me shocked and kept saying "no this is a joke you're just messing with me." I kept telling her no I'm not this is us when we were younger. She just ran away sitting near the water and curled up in a ball. I had sent Tia to calm her down since she's the only other one who knows. I can't believe I left for Graceland when I did I could have saved her from her rape. **

**Nat's point of view**

**I was finishing up dinner and stood outside looking out at the ocean. Paige came out after she finished the dishes and asked me if I would like to go for a walk. I thought about it and said to her "sure I'd like that. As we started walking she asked me "um… Nat I'm just wondering did you ever have a sister growing up?" I had thought for a good minute and nodded "yes I did but she left when I was 14 before it happened." Paige kept asking me questions and in the end I softly said "my sister kind of looked like you and you remind me of her." Paige pulled from behind her back a picture that looked like the one I had in my bedroom I nervously asked her "did did you take this from my room?" She shook her head and told me "I've had this for a long time I just didn't think anyone was left since I didn't hear from Drew since the day it happened to you I thought he just lost the way to contact me." I looked at Paige shocked and kept saying "no this is a joke you're just messing with me." She kept telling me know this is us when we were younger. I just ran and sat near the water curled up in a ball. I heard footsteps "leave me alone Paige." the voice said "It's just me Nat I mean no harm." It was Tia and she sat next to me. She softly said "please try and believe Paige she doesn't want to hurt you." I just covered my face and shook my head.**


	4. Chapter 4: Nat's Secret

**Nat's point of view**

**After the time I spent thinking out near the water. I had walked over to Paige and whispered "I believe you I'm sorry for freaking out like that." She hugged me and whispered "we need to tell them." I nodded and whispered "after breakfast but sleep with me tonight?" She looked at me confused I chuckled "not like that sis." she laughed "oh I knew that." I shared my bed with Paige that night and for the first time in a few days I actually slept really well. The next morning I got up to cook breakfast and Mike hugged me behind my back. I flinched and started freaking out. "Mike don't do that you know it scares Me." he said kind of softly "sorry Nat I know you're scared but you need to be brave."** **After breakfast Paige and I stood at the head of the table "um… guys me and Paige need to tell you something." They all stared at us and she took a deep breath "Nat is my sister." Johnny started chuckling "ha ha that's a good one Paige." I gave him a look like I was going to growl at him and he stopped chucking "oh you're serious." We both nodded and I chose to go for a walk. Mike offered to go with me and I nodded at him. During our walk I ran into a stranger and he said Lilly is that you?" The stranger didn't look familiar but he said "It's me Kyle remember me?" I remembered Kyle he was one of my close friends I had back home. He told us "I can't believe you're here waiting till I tell the guys." I was nervous since the only guys I trust are Briggs, Hack, Johnny and Mikey. He asked me "um… can I I talk to you in private?" I looked at Mike and he looked back at me "up to you Nat not me."** **I nodded to Kyle and he lead me into a restaurant and started stuttering "I I always had a crush on you." As he was saying that he was sliding his hand up my skirt which was making me twitch and flinch. He keep going like there wasn't anything wrong I quickly pulled away when he almost reached my spot. He looked at me confused "Lilly don't you like this?" I started tearing up and shook my head I laid my head down on the table. He started rubbing my back and I flinched more "Kyle please stop touching me like this I'm begging you." He slowly stopped and looked at me "why Lilly I thought you liked it when I rubbed your back." I took a deep breath "Kyle I do it's just something happened to me after one of the games when we were going to meet at the pizza place with my brothers, JR and JD."**

**Kyle looked at me shocked and said softly "what?" tears started falling out of my eyes Ky Kyle I I was raped that night and I've never been so scared." I saw Mikey sitting near us.**

**He smiled "so whose are Kyle, JR and JD?" I explained on the way home "Kyle, JD and JR were 3 very close friends of my brothers and I they played on Hack's baseball team." He nodded but I kept explaining "the night the first rape happened Hack, Drew and I were walking towards the pizza place to meet those 3 after the game like we usually do but since it happened I was too afraid to face them." Mikey pulled me in for a bear hug and we walked back to the house after that.**

**Mikey's POV:**

**Finding out Paige and Nat were sisters was a lot for me to handle. The next day though Nat went on a walk and I joined her. She bumped into someone who called her Lily i think his name was Kyle. He had asked her if she could join him for lunch. She looked at me and back at him I told her "its up to you Nat." She nodded at him and the three of us went into the cafe. I sat alone keeping an eye on her to make sure Kyle doesn't hurt her. I found out he's always had a crush on her. He started touching her under her skirt and she flinched and twitched at it. He almost reached her private area and she pulled away. I heard him whisper "what's wrong Lilly don't you like it?" She started tearing up and shook her head she laid my head down on the table. He started rubbing my back and I saw her flinch more "Kyle please stop touching me like this I'm begging you." He slowly stopped and looked at me "why Lilly I thought you liked it when I rubbed your back." she took a deep breath "Kyle I do its just something happened to me after one of the games when we were going to meet at the pizza place with my brothers, JR and JD." Kyle looked at her shocked and said softly "what?" tears started falling out of her eyes Ky Kyle I I was raped that night and I've never been so scared." I saw Mikey sitting near us trying to make sure i was safe. I tried to hold back my tears and Kyle rubbed my back and i didn't pull back this time. He whispered in her ear "I'm so sorry Lilly I didn't know." she looked up and whispered to him "this weekend meet me here and I'll explain everything that happened that night." he nodded and she ran back to me. I smiled "so who's are Kyle, JR and JD?" she explained on the way home "Kyle, JD and JR were 3 very close friends of my brothers and I they played on Hack's baseball team."**


	5. Chapter 5: Our Secret

You took the time to memorize me

Roger got up to get ready for his morning run. Of course he is listening to Taylor Swift on his phone. As for our family thinks he is really learning Spanish. I know this only because I am his twin but not really.

Seconds after that I am fully dressed and heading downstairs for my travel mug with hot chocolate. Mike came in through the back door. He took a water bottle from the fridge and heading upstairs for a shower. Later on the team started making their way to the kitchen. George is at our front door whoever is the next agent to pass it lets him into the house.

Mom is already cooking breakfast at our stove. "Good Morning everyone," George greets pouring his coffee. "Morning George, we replied to him." Seconds after Mike came back into the kitchen again to give me the usual kiss on my forehead. Pumpkin Pie had wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. My brother turned to face her giving her a kiss on the lips. Our family sets the booth style table that morning. I put out our things on the island.

Breakfast is served promptly at 8:00 am. Everyone dishes out their food. The team with George took their assigned seat between the table and our island. As for Mike and I are on our couch using coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in the sink.

Moments after that we grabbed our stuff mentioning our goodbyes to each other heading out the door. All of us split up to go in different directions that morning. George and I are working a new mission together. We just arrived at it getting out of the car flashing our badges.

Across town with Roger who is now leaving from a meeting at the headquarters that morning. The others are all busy with their mission. George looks at me for a few seconds. I know that I haven't told you this yet my Angel you are doing such good job. Thank so much George, I told him having you with me makes it so much earlier on me. Your welcome my Angel, George replied to me.

We wrapped up that mission for the day. George drove us back to Graceland. Later on we pulled up into our driveway that afternoon. I opened our front door so he followed me inside to close it behind us. The t v set is turned on so George and I are watching some t v together.

I went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Later on when I returned saw that George has a drink in front of him. The team arrived home from work soon greeting us "Good Evening guys." Evening team, we replied to them. He puts his beer in our trash can then mentions his goodbyes to.

George went in the direction of his place. Lunch time arrived at 12:00 pm. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Roger and I are on the couch using our coffee for the food. We ate like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sink.

Back to focusing on our secret obsession. Taylor Swift is a blonde singer, frangence maker, actress, spokes model for Keds, and before I forget American. Everyone knows how Mike adores him some blonde girls. This is another thing we have in common outside of living and working at Graceland.

Every time that she comes out with a new cod we'll buy it. We normally always share with each other instead of getting two copies. Our girl Taylor has four CD's. They are: Taylor Swift, Speak Now, Red, and 1989. My brother know that I like calling her Ms.13 after her favorite number because he liked it so much that he start referring to her as it also.

He actually covered one of songs on YouTube. The song is We Are Ever Getting Back Together. Between the both of us we own her whole songbook at this point. It is on both of our MP3 players. Even though she is an actress we know her best for her music.

Mom starts cooking dinner in our kitchen. The team sets our booth style table. I put our place setting on the island. The kitchen always smells very good. Our meal is almost finished on the stove.

Dinner is served promptly at 6:00 pm. everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats. Mike and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sink.

I am standing at the sink washing the dishes. Roger takes out the dry ones and replaces them with the wet. Mom and the girls are cleaning the table. As the remaining guys in our group get the cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Seconds later we headed out the back door. All of us are settled in our favorite spots. Drinks are passed around the circle. Story time begins which I enjoy so much. The stars shone above our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I went up to the house in order to throw away my juice box. Seconds after that I am heading to our room to change into my jammies and brushed my teeth. Mike is dropping off his bottle in the sink. We switched rooms with each other. Later on I am watching t v on our couch.

Roger joins me watching some random show. "Any good movies on tonight?" he asked. The Lorax comes on in 15 minutes. Let's watch it together, I replied to him. Both of us were also cuddling.

Our family came in also to put their bottles in the sink. All of them head upstairs to get ready for bed. The pair of us continued watching Lorax together. It is finished before the team reappears in our family room. We changed the channel to watch something else with them.

During the next commercial break we talked to each other. The bowel of popcorn that I made was passed around to the time. Family time is always the most relaxing. Everyone stood up to exchanged their goodnights to each other. Mike kissed my forehead as our family kissed either of my cheeks.

I went upstairs to our room in order to fall asleep with Pedro. As for my family they stayed up watching some more t v together. Soon after that Pumpkin Pie follows suits behind me. The lovebirds changed in their separate rooms. Mike heads over to her room just to change it up a little because they are always in his room. Everyone else joins me in dreamland that night.


End file.
